Modern appliances may include appropriate components that provide for controlling and/or operating the appliance. In recent years, advancements and continued developments in sensor technology, encoder technology, and/or processing technology have enabled the implementation of sophisticated control units and/or controllers for home appliances. Various operational components of a home appliance may be controlled via a control unit and/or controller in response to various commands or user selections for controlling such components initiated through a control element such as, for example, an appliance knob.
Traditional knobs utilize mechanical components (e.g., detents) to provide user feedback for positioning of the knob. These mechanical components may be fixed and prone to wear over time. Therefore, it may be desirable to have an appliance and method that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.